User talk:Metalgearboy
Metalgearboy 07:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ski village Glitch When I first entered Club Penguin when I had just made my penguin, I was sent to Ski Village! Weird huh? Hi Hi, I am Iamred777 on Club Penguin... so... how are you? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred']][[User:Iamred1/Seekrit|1']] Talk to me... 14:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) fine I am good That was fun! That was really fun! Also, here is a tip. When you are talking on someones page, always sign your name. Pkittycat 15:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat sorry I forgot to do that. =) lol --Metalgearboy 15:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC)I remembered this time!!! Did it Ok, I put it on your homepage! P.S. Don't forget to sign! LOL! Pkittycat 18:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Goodnight Goodnight guys Ur page A little too much info on ur page... hmmmm Is it the puking bit Ur page I made it so we can't see the bad info. ok OK, what room? PS - Feel free to call me Red PPS - Reply on my talk page by clicking the aqua words "Talk to me..." [[User:Iamred1|Iamred']][[User:Iamred1/Seekrit|1']] Talk to me... 07:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Halloween As you know, Halloween is near! So why don't we do a Halloween Thing? PS - I'll take pictures! PPS - Are you a ninja? PPPS - Dojo Courtyard, Dojo and Mine and other Spooky Places could go well! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred']][[User:Iamred1/Seekrit|1']] Talk to me... 07:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You don't just.. OWN a page. So, you DON'T own Toy Codes. -Sape What do you mean ? What do you mean by he doesnt own the page Toy Codes ? - Conaboy2 :He immediately contacted Burpy when he edited said page, saying he was the owner, which is false. -Sape ::Well, I think he means that he made the page, which I'm pretty sure he did [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678/talk|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 10:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::So? I made alot of pages, but THAT doesn't mean I can just go around saying that it is mine and always will be. -Sape ::::Quite a few people say what pages they made on their user page. I don't see why Metal can't. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 10:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't mean that he can't say he MADE them, of course he can say that, but he CAN't say he ''OWNS them. You don't own pages here. -Sape sorry I'm sorry. I meant I made it...sniff sorry I'm sorry. I meant I made it...sniff sorry I'm sorry. I meant I made it...sniff Party time! Hello, I am having my party today because I have had my 150 edits! Everyone is invited! Wow, you look like you improved since the last time I was here! Try to get everyone to look at my page. It has important info. If you can't come, that's alright. If someone else is looking at this, please look at my page! Pkittycat 12:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Sorry Sorry I couldn't go online at 12:05 (UTC), but I was watching Dr. Who for ages. I'm watching the epsiodes with the Master!! -- [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 13:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Good Job! I will put a new template on your page for you. I can come to your party, but not yet. Emmakittycat has to finish her igloo. Again, good job! Pkittycat 13:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat O_o OF COURSE YOU GET AN AWARD! Here it is Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 13:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Award Here is a special, one time only award for you! The 100 in 1 award: [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 14:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Rookie Part Oh, thank you for reminding me. I have added Rookie and you may now sign for the part in EPF And Coffee. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, we went out and I didn't know we were going out. The party will be next weekend. Pkittycat 23:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Golden Code Card!! Wow! You got one too! I got one yesterday. When I found I was soooo happy! I got it in a single pack as well! They are meant to be really rare. Yesterday I got a tin as well as four single backs (one of which had the golden code in!). So anyways, congrats for finding one of the super awesome GOLDEN CODE CARDS! [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 12:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Party reminder Update:Server Sleet!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 14:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cameras vs. screenshots on your user page, the pictures are taken with a camera. i had the same problem once. so a freind told me to use a screenshot, and now i will tell you. Screenshots are much cleares. on a mac press command+shift+4, and on the other kind(i forgot what it's called) you press the start key and search the snipping tool and open it. save it under png, not jpeg(jpg) png is better. Thanks to squishy on that. --[[User:Zacknjess|'''Zacknjess]] Catapulting Cupcakes! 23:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Case of the Evil puffle I saw that on your Userpage, can I be Jetpack guy? I ahve a full agent uniform and Jetpack, plus I pretend to be him every day. Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 18:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi. Remember me? I hope you do. I was your first friend of this wiki! I'm sorry, I haven't been on in forever! I mean I have been on, but not active. Wow, you passed me in posts! Congratz! :) So, do you want to be friends again? Alot of things have happened to me on CP lately. I won the Deck the Halls Igloo Contest, I got the rare castle pin. Even the Orange Puffle is coming Thursday! I saw your User Page and wondered......... can you put me back on your friends list? That would be great! Also, I have got 2 golden cards! And I saw your play! I will sign up. I will also advertise it on my page! Wow that was alot to say! Well, lets come up with a time to get on CP. It is 8:00 PM for me right now, but living in another country, it isn't for you. What, is it 1:00 AM? Well tommorow (I know I spelled that wrong) maybe we can play. Hope to see you soon on CP! Thanks for putting up with me! :) Pkittycat 01:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to this very important party on CP? Since July 2010 is the last month I will be a member on Club Penguin, I would like to celebrate with a special party. The party is on Monday, July 19 from 12:00 pm - 2:00 pm PST. It will be on the server Mukluk at my igloo on the map. There will be fun, games and... SNACKS! We might go and play some mini games like Card-Jitsu or Sled Racing. I will be inviting all my friends and we'll have a GREAT time! Could you please respond if you are coming? This party will be very important to me because it will be my last igloo party and membership party and I wand to get as many people as I can to come. If you can't make it to my party, that is fine. Thanks! Your friend, Pkittycat. --Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 01:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) HHMMMMM hi metalgearboy I also play metal gear solid 1,2,3 and i like club pengguin metal gear 4 is the most scariest game because many ghosts follows you so are you not a member? umh hey metalgearboy is your profile picture is vamp and raiden? 8OUTOF10CATS :D HEY its 8outof10cats here XD how are you mon? guess what i got banned from cp like ages ago and just found this XD I have a another account, idk if you still go on it or not but just thought id say HI :))